encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Kohortenstudie
__INDEX__ Eine Kohortenstudie ist ein beobachtendes Studiendesign der Epidemiologie mit dem Ziel, einen Zusammenhang zwischen einer oder mehreren Expositionen und dem Auftreten einer Krankheit aufzudecken. Dabei wird eine Gruppe exponierter und eine Gruppe nicht-exponierter Personen über einen bestimmten Zeitraum hinsichtlich des Auftretens oder der Sterblichkeit bestimmter Krankheiten beobachtet.Leon Gordis: Epidemology. 4. Auflage. Saunders Elsevier, Philadelphia 2009, S. 167–170. Sie ist eine spezielle Form der Paneluntersuchung, bei der alle Personen einer Stichprobe derselben Kohorte angehören. Unter einer Kohorte versteht man eine Gruppe von Personen, in deren Lebensläufen ein bestimmtes biographisches Ereignis annähernd zum selben Zeitpunkt aufgetreten ist. Je nach definierendem Merkmal unterscheidet man Geburtskohorten, Einschulungskohorten, Scheidungskohorten und viele andere mehr. Um einen Zusammenhang herzustellen, werden am Ende der Untersuchung die Anzahl von Neuerkrankungen (Inzidenz) bei Exponierten und Nichtexponierten gemessen und verglichen. Besteht ein positiver Zusammenhang zwischen einer Exposition und einer Krankheit, liegt der Anteil erkrankter Personen in der Gruppe exponierter Personen über dem der nicht-exponierten Untersuchungsgruppe. Damit kann die Exposition einen möglichen Risikofaktor darstellen. Um letztlich Aussagen über die Stärke der Assoziation zu machen, werden die beiden Inzidenzraten ins Verhältnis gesetzt und das relative Risiko berechnet.Oliver Razum, Jürgen Breckenkamp, Patrick Brzoska: Epidemiologie für Dummies. Wiley-VCH Verlag, München 2009, S. 155–158. Anwendung von Kohortenstudien Kohortenstudien werden häufig zur Untersuchung entwicklungspsychologischer und generationssoziologischer Fragestellungen eingesetzt. Eine charakteristische Kohortenstudie ist beispielsweise die „British National Child Development Study“ (NCDS) von Ferri und Sherpherd aus dem Jahr 1992E. Ferri, P. Sherperd: National Child Development Study: Prospectus for Analysis. In: ESRC data archive bulletin. , 50, 1992, S. 6–11., welche die Entwicklung von 11.400 vom 3. bis 9. März in Großbritannien geborenen Kindern hinsichtlich Ausbildung, bestimmten Einstellungen, Einkommen und Gesundheit über eine Zeitspanne von 34 Jahren mit fünf Erhebungszeitpunkten untersucht hat. In der folgenden hypothetischen Kohortenstudie wurde die Wirkung des Zigarettenrauchens (Exposition) auf das Auftreten von koronarer Herzkrankheit untersucht, um das Vorgehen des Studiendesigns zu veranschaulichen. Die Teilnehmer der Untersuchungsgruppen zeigten vorab keine Herzerkrankung auf. Beim zweiten Untersuchungszeitpunkt wurde hinsichtlich des Auftretens von koronaren Herzkrankheiten gefragt und den Ergebnissen entsprechend in die Vier-Felder-Tafel einsortiert. Mithilfe des Relativen Risikos können letztlich Aussagen über die Stärke des Zusammenhangs getroffen werden. Dieses berechnet sich als Quotient der beiden Raten: (28,0/1000) : (17,4/1000) = 1,61 Demnach haben Raucher von Zigaretten ein 1,61-mal höheres Risiko, an einer koronaren Herzkrankheit zu erkranken.Leon Gordis: Epidemology. 4. Auflage. Saunders Elsevier, Philadelphia 2009, S. 167–170. Formen von Kohortenstudien Es werden zwei Formen von Kohortenstudien unterschieden: Intra- und Inter-Kohortenvergleiche. Im Intra-Kohortenvergleich wird die zeitliche Entwicklung bestimmter Merkmale einer Kohorte untersucht. Inter-Kohortenvergleiche vergleichen dagegen Mitglieder verschiedener Kohorten miteinander. Voraussetzung ist allerdings, dass die Personen zum jeweiligen definierenden Merkmal zum Untersuchungszeitpunkt den gleichen zeitlichen Abstand haben. Prospektive und retrospektive Kohortenstudien Das Kohortendesign kann in zwei unterschiedlichen Weisen durchgeführt werden. Einerseits kann die Kohorte in der Gegenwart zusammengestellt und bis in die Zukunft begleitet werden (prospektive Kohortenstudie). Andererseits wird bei einer retrospektiven oder auch historischen Studienanordnung auf Daten aus der Vergangenheit zurückgegriffen, um diese in der Gegenwart auszuwerten. Der prospektiven Studienanordnung kann teilweise ein langer Beobachtungszeitraum zu Grunde liegen. Denn zuerst wird die Kohorte bestimmt, ohne zu wissen, ob und wann eine Erkrankung überhaupt auftritt. Ein bekanntes Beispiel für dieses Vorgehen ist die Framingham-Herz-Studie, die bereits 1948 startete. Der Zeitpunkt der Datengewinnung ist der einzige Unterschied beider Arten.Robert H. Fletscher, Suzanne W. Fletscher: Klinische Epidemiologie. Grundlagen und Anwendung. 2. Auflage. Verlag Hans Huber, Bern 2007, S. 118–119. Rekrutierung der Studienbevölkerung Die Rekrutierung der Studienbevölkerung kann ebenfalls auf zwei Wegen erfolgen. Die Untersuchungsgruppe kann aufgrund einer Exposition und Nicht-Exposition erfolgen, zum Beispiel Raucher und Nichtraucher. Eine andere Möglichkeit besteht darin, eine Population, beispielsweise eine Stadt, auszuwählen, bevor diese hinsichtlich unterschiedlicher Merkmale charakterisiert wurden. Dabei besteht die Möglichkeit, die Studienpopulation hinsichtlich mehrerer Merkmale zu untersuchen, wie es ebenfalls bei der Framingham-Herz-Studie der Fall ist.Leon Gordis: Epidemology. 4. Auflage. Saunders Elsevier, Philadelphia 2009, S 170-172 Beobachtung über die Zeit – Follow-up Der Beobachtungszeitraum ist vom Outcome, also der Erkrankung, abhängig. Während bei Untersuchungen zu Expositionen während der Schwangerschaft und kindlicher Fehlbildung Aussagen nach neun Monaten getroffen werden können, treten chronische Erkrankungen erst deutlich später auf. Somit unterscheidet sich auch der Untersuchungszeitraum. Bei einer Kohortenstudie ist zudem sicherzustellen, dass die Studienpopulation mindestens an zwei Zeitpunkten untersucht oder befragt werden kann. Denn nur so lassen sich Aussagen über einen möglichen Zusammenhang treffen.Oliver Razum, Jürgen Breckenkamp, Patrick Brzoska: Epidemiologie für Dummies. Wiley-VCH Verlag, München 2009, S. 165–168. Verzerrungsmöglichkeiten bei Kohortenstudien Es gibt unterschiedliche Verzerrungen (englisch bias), die bei diesem Studiendesign entstehen können. Beispielsweise kann eine Verzerrung aufgrund unterschiedlicher Qualität der Informationen bei exponierten und nicht-exponierten Probanden erfolgen. Ebenfalls kann ein weiterer Bias durch fehlende Teilnahme oder frühzeitiges Ausscheiden aus der Nachbeobachtung gegeben sein. Dies erschwert die Interpretation der Studienergebnisse erheblich. Die Verzerrungen müssen entweder vermieden oder akzeptiert werden.Leon Gordis: Epidemology. 4. Auflage. Saunders Elsevier, Philadelphia, S. 174–175. Interpretation und Probleme Die Veränderungen, die in Kohortenstudien beobachtet werden, sind durch drei Faktoren bedingt: * Alterseffekt oder Lebenszykluseffekt: (z. B. zunehmende Angst; mit 18 Jahren schließen viele einen Bausparvertrag ab, Scheidungsrisiko im 3. Ehejahr) * Kohorteneffekt oder Jahrgangseffekt: (z. B. 68er–Einstellung; Der Jahrgang 1989 (1999 zehn Jahre alt), überdurchschnittlich viele Kinokarten für den Film „1989“) * Periodeneffekt oder Jahreseffekt: (z. B. Hamsterkäufe vor Katastrophen; Im Jahr 2000 kauften sich überdurchschnittlich viele einen 2000er-Kalender) Der Begriff „Alterseffekte“ bezeichnet die Wirkungen des Älterwerdens. Periodeneffekte werden angenommen, wenn die Änderungen mit der Kalenderzeit korrelieren. Kohorteneffekte bezeichnen die Einflüsse der Kohortenzugehörigkeit. Ein Problem bei der Interpretation von Kohortenstudien besteht darin, dass sich die drei genannten Effekte in einzelnen Studien nur unter zusätzlichen Annahmen trennen lassen. Dies wird als Identifikationsproblem bezeichnet.Norval D. Glenn: Distinguishing Age, Period, and Cohort Effects. In: Jeylan T. Mortimer, Michael J. Shanahan (Hrsg.): Handbook of the life course. Kluwer Academic/Plenum Publishers, New York NY u. a. 2003, ISBN 0-306-47498-0, S. 465–476. mini|400px|A: Alterseffekt, K: Kohorteneffekt, P: Periodeneffekt (Längsschnitt) Vor- und Nachteile von Kohortenstudien Eine Kohortenstudie ermöglicht eine direkte Bestimmung der Neuerkrankungsrate (Inzidenz) und stellt somit eine Möglichkeit dar, das absolute Risiko einer Exposition gegenüber Krankheiten zu bestimmen. Um jedoch diese Ergebnisse zu erhalten, sind häufig viele Studienteilnehmer nötig, wodurch das Studiendesign teuer und aufwendig wird. Des Weiteren ist von Nachteil, dass die Ergebnisse erst nach längerer Zeit verfügbar und nicht für seltene Outcomes geeignet sind.Robert H. Fletscher, Suzanne W. Fletscher: Klinische Epidemiologie. Grundlagen und Anwendung. 2. Auflage. Verlag Hans Huber, Bern 2007, S. 120.Oliver Razum, Jürgen Breckenkamp, Patrick Brzoska: Epidemiologie für Dummies. Wiley-VCH Verlag, München 2009, S. 168. Siehe auch * Langzeitstudie * Langzeitarchivierung * Längsschnittstudie * Querschnittsstudie * PAQUID-Kohortenstudie zur Identifikation der Ursachen von Demenz und der Alzheimer-Krankheit Literatur * David A. Grimes, Kenneth F. Schulz: Cohort studies: marching towards outcomes. In: Lancet. 359, 2002, S. 341–345, online (PDF; 203 KB). * Rüdiger Jacob, Willy H. Eirmbter: Allgemeine Bevölkerungsumfragen. Einführung in die Methoden der Umfrageforschung mit Hilfen zur Erstellung von Fragebögen. Oldenbourg, München u. a. 2000, ISBN 3-486-24157-5, S. 347. * Rainer Schnell, Paul B. Hill, Elke Esser: Methoden der empirischen Sozialforschung. 7. völlig überarbeitete und erweiterte Auflage. Oldenbourg, München u. a. 2005, ISBN 3-486-57684-4, S. 244–245. * Christel Weiß: Basiswissen medizinische Statistik. 5. Auflage. Springer-Verlag, Heidelberg 2010, ISBN 978-3-642-11336-9, Abschnitt 13.4. * Robert H. Fletscher, Suzanne W. Fletscher: Klinische Epidemiologie. Grundlagen und Anwendung. 2. Auflage. Verlag Hans Huber, Bern 2007, ISBN 978-3-456-84374-2. * Leon Gordis: Epidemiology. 4. Auflage. Saunders Elsevier, Philadelphia 2009, ISBN 978-1-4160-4002-6. * Oliver Razum, Jürgen Breckenkamp, Patrick Brzoska: Epidemiologie für Dummies. 2. Auflage. Wiley-VCH Verlag, München 2011, ISBN 978-3-527-70725-6. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Wissenschaftliche Methode Kategorie:Empirische Sozialforschung Kategorie:Evidenzbasierte Medizin Kategorie:Klinische Forschung Kategorie:Methode der Psychologie Kategorie:Geburtskohorte